


Open

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes weren't the first thing Brian noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 015: Blue

His eyes weren't the first thing Brian noticed. He saw only the innocence that bled from him, shone from him, saturated the very air around him until it was thick and heavy, crawling wetly across Brian's skin, drawing him in.

It is only later that his eyes become the first thing he always notices. Wide and naïve; hooded with desire; shimmering with tears. Sparkling with laughter. Empty and dark as he walks away. Knowing and mischievous when he returns.

Brian drops his bags and sees joy, relief, excitement, anticipation. He sees everything in those eyes. Everything reflected in his own.


End file.
